


Bighit Institute

by Jeon_Soojae



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids, bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeon_Soojae/pseuds/Jeon_Soojae
Summary: Bighit institute was formed by a multimillionaire who watched his son slowly wither away and not be able to do anything about it. He watched as his own flesh slowly destroyed himself from the inside out, ever since that day he swore to always help those who were in need of help, so that no other parent watched their child destroy themselves from the inside out. The day his son committed suicide was the same day that he was going to tell him that he was retiring, sadly that never happened. Four years later Bighit Institute emerged to help troubled teens like his son. The first person he hired was Dr. Kim Seokjin as director/doctor for he knew this doctor was honest Bighit helped lots out troubled teenagers overcome many problems, but recently it got 12 troubled individuals who were are handful. What good will come out of it if any? Continue reading to find out...Sorry I suck at Summaries





	1. Jungkook's Story

**_Jungkook's Story_ **

                            Jeon Jungkook and Jeon Jungguk were both born on September 1, 1997 to Mr. and Mrs. Jeon. Both were loved equally as infants and toddlers but as they grew older one of them was showing signs of extreme intellegence and started getting all of his parents attention. 

 

Jeon Jungguk handsome, smart, and rich he has it all everyone wanted him guys and girls alike.

This Is Jungguk

Jeon Jungkook handsome, intimidating, and trouble. Just as Guk they swooned over him as well but nobody dared to approach him he was always hanging out with the wrong crowd

This is Jungkook

 

Jungguk was the number one student at School of Performing Arts Seoul whereas Jungkook was always struggling to pass his classes. Jungkook realized that he wasn't like his brother, he would have such weird mood swings that caused him trouble, one minute he would be a good kid focused on academics the next he would feel angry against the world or he would feel depressed to no end you could just not predict how he would react, his parents noticed it but ignored it until one day Jungkook and Jungguk were sitting in their rooms and Jungkook went into Jungguk's room and started beating him. Jungguk's screams were heard all over the house as Jungkook was stronger than him due to all of the long hours at the gym, their parents rushed in to see a bloodied, battered, beaten 19 year old Jungguk holding a sobbing, trembling Jungkook. They looked surprised and shocked, they asked Guk what had happened and Guk simply replied "Kookie has a disorder we can't overlook anymore it's causing him to self destruct he needs help" both brothers were sobbing uncontrollably and their parents decided that it was time to find their son some help. They looked for a place that could help Jungkook until they came to Bighit Institute and decided it would be perfect to help Jungkook thus he was put into Bighit's care on September 13, 2016. 

 


	2. Taehyung's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have dealt with self harm and I do not intend to make it a "popular" thing I only choose to spread awareness and show the signs of what one dealing with self harm might do. I apologize if some of you do not like this type of scenario. Please discontinue reading if you are bothered by mental illnesses, self harm, or suicide attempts.

**Taehyung's Story**

                             Kim Taehyung was always a bright, bubbly, sweet child he was known as the kid with the boxed smile in his neighborhood, however all of that changed as he grew older. He realized that life isn't all butterflies and rainbows. He saw the darkness of this world the day his parents were brutally murdered in front of his eyes, the day he no longer had a family to call his own. He was put under his uncles care and soon realized his uncle wanted nothing to do with him at 14 years of age he was still a child and didn't know better so he followed all of his uncles orders. His uncle abused him to the point where at the age of 16 he finally broke, he started self harming. He realized that self harm was the only way he could relive the pain he felt. He though on one wanted him, but he was wrong. He attended Seoul High School Of Performing Arts the same school Jungkook attended, but he never noticed the younger one looking at him. Jungkook was only 14 but he alway looked at Taehyung from afar. Taehyung continued to grow from adolescent to young adult he still self harmed but he also worked hard to maintain a good body. He exhausted himself at the gym and school on top of that he worked to keep himself afloat he might have been depressed his whole life nut he refused to let others notice and pity him, therefore he put on an act. He always wore designer clothes (Gucci) and always made it a point to look good in front of everyone. Until one day his uncle tried to rape him and that night he broke his promise a promise he made to himself, the promise to never commit suicide. The only mistake he made was doing it in the school bathroom where Jungkook found him and saved his life. Kim Taehyung Realized he had a problem and decided to seek help, thus putting himself into the care of Bighit Institute on September 3, 2016. 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this will be better but for now please bear with me, as English is not my primary language  
> Hwaiting!


End file.
